Monster Girls in Morioh Cho (Discontinue) (Being remade)
by EmeraldStirling
Summary: A Lamia named Miia moved into a little town named Morioh, a beautiful place to live for both Man and Monsters alike. For months she dreamed that she'll find herself a husband and raise a family in a peaceful town. She believed her dream came true when she meet a handsome man name Josuke. But her romance story starts becoming more and more BIZARRE the longer she says in Morioh.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

**Welcome to Morioh Cho**

* * *

**April, 1999**

It a lovely day in Morioh, the birds are singing, and the winds are calm, as a large van with the Speedwagon Foundation symbol on the doors is making its way to town. In the driver's seat sits a woman in her late 30's with long black hair, and wears a black suit, as well as a pair of sunglasses. She mostly goes by the name of Smith.

?: "Ooooohh!"

Smith: "Pretty excited are we Miia?"

The Person she was talking to is a girl sitting in the back of the van. Even though only her head and torso can be seen, it is quite apparent that she is in her late teen years. She has long red hair, golden eyes, wears a scarlet dress, and has two D-shaped hair clip that mirror each other. Her face was in astonishment seeing the pure beauty of Morioh.

Miia: "I have read many books about Morioh but I never expected it to be this beautiful."

Smith: "Well it is a peaceful town, far away from any noisy city I have ever been in. Many tourists say that Tokyo is the best place to be, but Morioh is more my cup of tea personally."

Miia: "I can't wait to meet my future hus- "

She stopped herself realizing what she was about to say while Smith was eyeing her.

Miia: "Host, Host what I meant!"

Smith then smirked and chuckled a bit.

Smith: "So I guess you got that photo of your host then?"

Miia: "yes I did."

She looks down at a printed picture of her host. Her face begins to blush as she daydreaming about doing romance thing with him.

Miia: "But there one problem."

Smith: "And what would be the problem?"

Miia: "What if he doesn't like me for what I am?"

She shows her other half of her body, revealing a huge snake tail covered with red scales matching her hair. She isn't human at all, and is fact a Lamia, a human-snake like creature. Five years ago, the Speedwagon Foundation reveal that they have been hiding these humanoid creatures for years, now they want to bring the two worlds together. Two year later, the (Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill) has signed, and now creatures from all shapes and sizes have been transferred all across the globe to learn about different cultures. Which brings us to today, where Miia is being transferred to a host family in Morioh. For Smith, she works for the Speedwagon Foundation as the Cultural Exchange Coordinator for Morioh.

Smith: "I know what you mean, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't judge you for what you are."

Miia: "{I hope your right}."

The moment that she looked out the window she saw something bizarre. For a split second, she thought she saw a man put what look like a woman's hand into the back of his coat pocket.

Miia: "What the?!"

Smith: "Is something wrong?"

Miia: "Oh... nothing, {must have been my Imagination}."

* * *

**Later**

The two have arrived to their destination in a peaceful neighborhood. Smith then parked the van on the driveway.

Smith: "We're here, just give me a moment to open the back for you."

Miia slithers out the back of the van and is amazed by the beauty of the rustic looking house.

Miia: "Wow, is this where you live? It's beautiful!"

Smith: "Why yes it is, Follow me I have set up an appointment where you can meet your host in my living room."

Miia did just that, she followed Smith through her house amazed how big it is on the inside. Eventually they arrive to the living room.

Smith: "Please wait here, your host will be arrive momentarily."

Smith then left the room, leaving Miia to sit at the living room table waiting for her host. Half and hour has passed and she began to think that he's never going to show up. Before she can feel down, the living room door opened surprising Miia. A tall, handsome young man enters the living room catching her attention. He wears a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and a pair of really expensive bally shoes. What really caught her eyes was his well-maintained pompadour. He walked passed her not knowing that she was there, looking for something for something.

?: "Where is that bleeding thing, I could have sworn that I left it around…"

Just when he turns around to check somewhere else, he noticed Miia staring at him.

Miia: "..."

?: "...Oh sorry, I didn't know we have visitors, I'll just leave."

Miia: "No wait, I don't mind having company."

?: "...Let me guess, you were brought here to meet your host but they haven't shown up yet."

Miia: "Well yes, I have been waiting here for a while."

The young man then sits down with her on the other end of the table.

?: "Well I have nothing better to do."

* * *

Time has passed as the two been talking about each other nonstop. Miia has so much fun chatting with the young man.

Miia: "You know, you are the nicest person I have met ever since I got here."

The young man rubs the back of his head in embarrassment by Miia's complement.

?: "Well, mom always said that I'm Morioh Cho kindest."

Miia: "Oh, speaking of which, is Mrs. Smith?

?: "My Mother? Yes, she introduced me to the world of humanoid creature such as yourself when I was ten."

Miia: "Oh really! How much do you know about my species?"

?: "Quite a lot actually. I know that your a Lamia which is a race only comprise of females. And since your race is part snake, your people like to hangout in places where it's hot all the time like the Middle East or the Sahara."

Miia was impressed by his knowledge and wants to know more about him.

?: "I'm curious, what brings you to Morioh?"

She hesitated for a second before answering the question.

Miia: "Well… ever since I became thirteen, I dreamed of leaving my home and find myself a husband."

?: "And that husband be your host am I correct? Even though you haven't met him yet."

Miia: "Yes, but I'm sure he'll be as kind as you."

At that moment Smith enters the room with disappointment on her face.

?: "Mother, what wrong?"

Smith: "Miia, I hate to say this but you won't be meeting you host like, ever."

Miia: "WHAAAT!"

Smith: "I had a word with the head of the Speedwagon Foundation about your host on the phone, and he seemed to have disappeared."

In an instant her dreams were shattered, leaving her in a state of confusion.

?: "This is the third time this month! Why do they even bother signing up for Cultural Exchange Program if they're just going to disappear like that!"

Miia: "You mean all the months I spent learning Japanese are all for nothing!"

Smith: "I believe so, the three host families that failed to show up were never heard from again. And we had no choice but to send the exchange creatures back."

Miia began tearing up as her dreams were shattered and has to go back home. Just when everything seems hopeless for her, the young man spoke up.

?: "If that is the case then I'll be her host."

Miia: "huh?"

Smith: "You want to be Miia's host, even though you haven't signed up?"

?: "Her last host didn't bother showing up even though he went through all the paperwork. I'm pretty sure I'll do a way better job than him."

Smith smirked at her son.

Smith: "Your just like your father. Alright, Miia good news we're not sending you home."

Miia: "THANK YOU!"

Miia jumped up and hugged both Smith and the kind teen.

Smith: "Don't mention it. sweety can you give Miia a tour around the house, I'm going to call the Foundation to remodel the house to suit Miia needs. in the meantime, she'll be living in the guestroom until then.

?: "Okay mom, right this way."

Miia "Wait!"

The young man stop and turn to Miia.

Miia: "I keep on forgetting, what's your name?"

?: "Josuke… Josuke Higashikata."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: This is the first story I have ever made, to be honest I didn't want to post it. But the idea brewing in my head and the passion of becoming a writer in burning in my heart said otherwise. If you think the intro suck I don't blame you, it took me three attempts to make this introduction. I was about to give up before I remember Dragon Balls Z abridged by TeamFourStar where their first few Episodes weren't that good, but as the series goes on the Episodes and joke got better, and better. So by that logic, even though this chapter is not that good, my writing skills will get better and better as the series goes on. Until then Comment what you think and what I should improve on as I write the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Good Morning, Morioh Cho!**

* * *

[Click]

"_Mori! Mori! Mori! Mori! Morioh Cho Radio! {Morioh Cho Radio!} We love Morioh Cho."_

(Morioh Cho Radio plays)

"Good Morning! Greeting all. It's Morioh Radio! Coming at you once again yours truly, Kai Harada. Beautiful morning we're having, isn't it? I'm here to announce that Today is the perfect day to enjoy as school day starts tomorrow. so those of you that are attending Morioh High School, go outside and enjoy while it lasts. Here's the first song to help you start off this morning."

[Click]

Sadly before the song could even start, Josuke reached out and hit the snooze button his Clock/Radio.

He attempted to get out of bed but finds himself unable to move. He looks down to see Miia hugging him with her arms around his chest, and her tail wrapped around his legs.

"Not again." he sighs and attempt to wake her up. "Miia… Oi Miia it time to get up."

"Mmm." moan Miia. "Five more minutes… no."

She then hugs Josuke tighter, causing him to literally choke under pressure.

"Five more Degrees."

A few days have passed since Miia has moved in, on day one Josuke had to go over and sign tons of paperwork with his mother to make it official. Becoming a participant of the Exchange Program is a two week process, but with Josuke wanting to take Miia in at the last minute, Smith had to phone all that two weeks in which took them all day.

Once the paperwork has been sort-out, Smith called the Foundation to remodel their house to suit Miia's comfort. Every room in the house became bigger, the bathroom, the hallways, even the room that houses the toilet is adjusted to Miia's size.

Because of Josuke's generosity, she ended up having a huge crush on him, to the point that she calls him darling, and made it her life goal to marry him. Which is one of the reasons why she bed with him. Sadly Josuke is not liking it as he is being crushed to death by Miia's embrace.

"You have your own bed for crying out loud! Why do I find you sleeping in mine every morning!" Josuke argues with the breath he has left.

"Oh come on Darling, don't you want to wake up in the morning with the one you love?" She says in a calming voice.

"Not when said love is being crushed to death by too much love! GHAA!"

Be his words fell on deaf ears as Miia has fallen back to sleep. Just when he thinks he's going to die, an idea pops into his head.

"Oi Miia, the radio said that it's going to be a beautiful day before school starts. So I think that today would be the perfect day for us to go on a DATE."

Upon hearing that four letter word, Miia sprang out of bed, and booking to her room to get ready for the date, leaving Josuke all mangled.

"Josuke, come down stairs, breakfast is ready!" Smith's voice call out.

"Five more minutes mom… Ow."

* * *

**Later that Day**

"A date, a date. Today I'm on a date with my Darling. A Date!" She sang Happily as Josuke walks beside her.

It may be true that the two are out dating, but Josuke knows there more to this. Just yesterday smith asked him to give Miia a tour through Morioh before school starts, so she be used to the residents. She was going to do it herself, but she was too busy with her other clients so she had Josuke do it to help lighten the load. So even though it's not a date he still says it is just to make Miia happy.

"So." he said holding out his hand with a charming tune. "Shall we get started."

Without hesitation she takes Josuke offer of holding hands, blushing heavily in the process. And with that, the date begins.

The date went smoothly. They get to see some of Morioh's beautiful scenery, ate a lot of food, win lots of stuffed animals at the local arcade, even took some pictures at a photo booth. It was a great day and the two are happy because of it.

"That was so Fun!" Miia said happily, "I can't believe you live in such a great place as this."

Josuke is just happy that she is enjoying her time in Morioh.

As their making way down the sidewalk, Miia starts feeling an unwelcoming presents causing her entire body to feel cold. Not knowing what it was, she looked around to see a man with blond hair, and in a purple suit, walking past them on the other side of the street. He seems like a harmless civilian but she recognizes him from a few days ago, and can feel a deadly aura radiating off of him. She stares at the man as he walks away, barely noticing them.

"Is there something wrong." asked Josuke with concern.

She turns to him with worry in her eyes. "Yes Darling there is."

"Whoa! What the hell is that thing?!"

"Did it say Darling!"

Before she could be able to tell him about the suited man, two assholes came around the corner and started mocking the snake girl. In anger she lashes her tail out at them, only for Josuke to jump in front, taking the hit.

"AHH! DARLING!" Miia cried out, realizing what she had done.

Despite being struck in the gut, and coughing out blood, he manage to tank the damage.

"Why did you do that!" she cried

"Miia…" (coughs) "we're not supposed to harm other humans."

Josuke then collapse due to a lack of oxygen, leaving Miia in panic.

* * *

Josuke has regains consciousness but with a sharp pain in his stomach, He tried to recollect what just happen only to notice that he has woken up in an unfamiliar room. Miia was sitting next to him with a face of regret.

"Miia, what happened when I was out."

"When you passed out, the commotion we made was attracting a crowd. I panicked because they will think I killed you and would take me away. I carried you my tail but I was unable to find the way back home, so I took us to this hotel to hide."

She begins to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Josuke tries his be to comfort her.

"Hey, don't cry. you were only trying to give those jerks what for. It just that I had to stop you because the rules state that a Non-human cannot harm a human and vise versa. If I hadn't intervene, you would be sent home."

"…Darling, are you afraid of me?"

"HUH?"

"The two strangers back then were laughing at because I'm part snake. Which makes me wonder, are you being nice to me because you have to by law and make your mother proud?"

"What! No, why would you think…"

Before he could finish his response, Miia removes her shirt revealing her breasts.

"Look, Darling."

She lays down on the bed.

"I'm not scared… Okay? I'm completely defenseless, If you were to hurt me now, I wouldn't do anything. Are you… still afraid of me… Darling?"

"Miia… I…"

[BOOM]

Just when Josuke was about to answer, the door burst open revealing a bunch of men in uniforms.

"This is the Speedwagon Security Squad! We were informed that a Lamia and a human male has entered this building planning to do lead things. Now come quietly or we'll… Josuke?"

"Mother?!"

The officer that spoke turns out to be Ms. Smith as she removes her mask.

"Josuke what are you doing in a love hotel?"

"Wait! Love Hotel?!"

* * *

Miia quickly explained to her what just happened as well as their situation.

"I see… not to worry, I'll give you two lovers a ride home since you had a long day."

As Ms. Smith and the couple were making their way out of hotel, Miia suddenly stops and begins to tear up.

"Miia what wrong?" Josuke said with concern.

"Would you look at that ?! It's that snake girl again!"

"WHAAT?! Ewww not again!"

With those words, Josuke understands why. The two assholes from before just happen to be in the main lobby. The two where ordering for themselves and just notice Miia entering the room. They continue to mock her for being a Lamia, to the point that she can't take it and begins to lift her tail to strike.

"Miia, Don't!" Smith calls out, trying to stop Miia from committing harm.

Before she could strike, Josuke walks past them with a cold dead look on his face.

"Hey, you two." He said with a stern look on his face.

The two jerk stopped laughing as they see a tall teen approach them.

(DIU ~Main Theme~ Starts)

"What the hell did you just called my girlfriend."

"Huh?"

[DORA]

Within an instant the jerk face suddenly caves-in as if he was punched. His body went flying landing on top of the woman behind him. His nose ended up broken and some of his teeth were missing. Miia is surprises as she had only known Josuke for a few days but she never seen him this angry.

"My nose!" the jerk cried "you broke my nose you jerk!"

"Oh, I'm the jerk!"

He then stomps on true jerks face, breaking his nose even more.

"First you two made fun of her for calling me Darling, then you made fun of us being together, now you made fun of her for what she is!"

"Can't you take a joke?" the jerk said in fear.

"A JOKE!" He stomps even more. "Your joke ruin a perfectly date! We were having fun, we ate tons of food, had fun in the arcade, even enjoyed taking pictures! BUT YOU TWO RUINED ALL OF IT!"

At that moment Miia realize that Josuke truly loves her and really enjoyed spending time with her. She begins crying tears of joy, happy that she's dating a kind gentleman.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE! If I ever hear you two making fun of my girl again I'll show you true pain!"

And with that the two jerks ran with fear, living him as he takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

(Music Ends)

* * *

"Ow, OW! Careful!"

Its nightfall and they finally made it home and Smith was patching up Josuke's stomach. She asked how he injured himself only to be told that he just got into an accident.

"Darling."

"Yes Miia?"

"Thank you for dealing with those jerks. I thought no one was going to defend me."

Josuke gives her a big smile.

"I can't just let some make fun of someone as beautiful as you."

He then gives her a hug making her tear up some more.

"Well, I'm going to bed early. School starts tomorrow and I want to feel well rested before the opening ceremony."

"Goodnight Josuke"

"Night Darling"

As he left the room Miia turns to Smith with a face of confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Smith asks

"Yes… remember back at the love hotel when those jerks were making fun of me?"

"And Josuke punch them, yes what about it?"

"By any chance did you see the Pink Arm coming out of Darling chest?"

Now Smith looks at her with confusion

"A Pink Arm? No, all I see what looks like the air punching them."

"Oh, I guess I must have been seeing things. Forget I asked."

As they were having the conversation Josuke was listening from the other room.

"Did you really see it?" He said to himself. "Did you really see Crazy Diamond?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be late with the third chapter, I have a assignment that due this week so I'm going to spend this week finishing it. But I'll continue the story soon after. see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Snake-Girl meets Ocean man**

* * *

It's a beautiful morning in Morioh, as our favorite couple makes their way to their first day of high-school. They're both wearing their school uniforms that Josuke personally custom made. Miia wears a cute little crimson red, Sailor Fuku with two emblems on her collar matching her hair pins, there are also symbols of a cute snakes wrapping around the skirt and sleeves. And for Josuke his uniform comprise with a jacket that conforms to his body that extends to the middle of his thighs, accompanied by a pair wide-legged pants. The jacket unbuttoned and pinned aside revealing a light yellow undershirt with short zippers on each side of the chest. The uniform comprise a number of metallic/golden emblems. On the left hand side of the collar is modified anchor, and on the right a row of two small hearts. Pinning the open jacket is a peace sign on the right, and a heart on the left. And above the sleeves are a pair of gold bands around the wrists.

Miia sings happily as they're making their way to school.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood today."Josuke ask with a smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, Darling!" Miia said cheerfully. "Of course I'm in a good mood!"

She tells Josuke how cool he was yesterday when he beat up the two assholes making fun of her. Though her memory was a bit exaggerated, as she remembers him being all romance instead of him being enraged.

"Next time, if you ever be in trouble I will be the one to protect you, Darling!"

"I doubt that will ever happen." Josuke said jokingly.

The two laughed as they're making their way to school. As they stop laughing, Miia couldn't help but think about that one moment she didn't mention in her flashback, because she wasn't sure what had happened. She could have sworn she saw a "pink phantom arm" come out of Josuke's chest and punch the two jerks. But she tried dismisses it and pretend it was all in her head, but she can't stop thinking about it.

* * *

The Couple has came across the town-square where there's a bus stop right next to a fountain, they decided to sit at a nearby fountain as they wait for the bus. The school isn't that far from where they are, but the recent buses are designed to transport non-human creatures as big as Miia and they want to try it out. As they wait for the bus, Miia decide to look around. As she looked at the other side of the street, she saw an unusually tall man wearing a white visored cap and trench coat, standing there staring at a map. As she continued staring at him, she noticed a small student walking toward him. She saw the student crash into the tall man watched as his school bag went flying. Before she could think about helping him, two phantom arms came out of the tall man chest, grabbing all of the school supplies and the student all in a split second. The student looked around all confused thinking he was going to hit the ground. As for Miia, she stood there all bug eyed unable to comprehend what just happened. A whole lot of questions ran through her mind. Is she seeing things, do all people have phantom arms, is she going crazy? As her brain starts to overheat, a voice calls out to her.

"Hey Miia look at this, the turtles finally came out of hibernation."

Miia turn to see Josuke crouching down near the fountain as a turtle jump out to greet them.

"Darling, I didn't know your a fan of turtles?"

"Actually no, turtles give me the heebie jeebies."

He then reach out his hand to touch the turtle, but is hesitant in doing so.

"I'm trying to conquer my fear of turtles, but the way they feel just unsettling."

After he said that, Miia figure that now would be a good time to ask Josuke about the phantom hands she been seeing.

"Um, Darling."

"Yes Miia?"

"There's something I have been meaning to ask about for a while now, and it has been bothering me all day."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well you see."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Before she can tell Josuke what she had been seeing. Four senior school thugs approach them, with their leader yelling at them.

"What am I doing?" Josuke asked confusedly

He then explains to the thugs that he was just trying to conquer his fear of turtles.

"You think we give a shit?" the leader yelled in anger. "Get up retard!"

Not wanting to get into trouble, Josuke did what he said and stand up so tall that his height matches theirs.

"You're pretty tall for a first-year." the leader said impressed. "Still, I you two wanted to dress up like that…"

The thug then grabs the turtle, shoving it to Josuke face.

"...you shoulda got permission from us first!"

Josuke step back with fear from the turtle, with Miia worrying about her Darling.

"D-Don't! Turtles scare me!" he said clutching his teeth. "They're so creepy…"

The leader smacks Josuke across the face with anger in his eyes.

"Wipe that stupid fucking smirk off your face!"

"Darling!" Miia cried in horror as she see blood flying out of Josuke's mouth.

Josuke then bowed his head apologizing for his mistake.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have done that, senior."

"I've seen a lot of sorry dumb shits like you end up in the hospital for not knowing any better!"

The bully the lift the turtle up.

"Do you wanna end up like this stupid turtle?! Huh?!"

The bully threw the turtle so hard that it cracked the nearby concrete wall, cause the turtle shell to be smashed and is slowly bleeding to death. Miia watches in shock as she witness this bully committed harm to an innocent turtle.

"We'll let you off the hook for now. But ditch the uniform and don't come back for it. And leave all your cash!"

"Of course! I'm really sorry!"

Miia stares not knowing what to do. She wants to save her Darling but she can't harm the bullies because of the law. She stood frozen as the leader stares at her.

"Hey, princess… snake-girl… How about you two give us your names?"

"Okay." the two said simultaneously.

"I'm from class 1-B: Higashikata Josuke."

"I'm in the same class as Josuke: Miia."

The two handed the bullies their booklet confirming their identity. One of the bullies read Josuke ID booklet.

"Jo and Jo, eh?"

"Josuke, we're just gonna call you "JOJO" from now on!"

"Okay… Thank you, guys." Josuke said accepting his nickname.

As he said that, the bus arrived to pick up the students.

"Hurry up and take it off! The bus is Here! Make it quick, or I'm gonna shave off that Astro boy hairdo you got going on!"

Upon hearing those words, Josuke stops unbuttoning his shirt and starts emitting a dark aura. Miia senses his aura begins to slitter back realizing what's about to go down.

"Oi, Senior…"

(DIU ~Main Theme~ Starts)

"...What the fuck did you just say about my hair?"

The bully stood there confused as a "Pink Phantom Arm" appears out of Josuke and punched him in the face, sending him flying. Miia watches in shock as she see all of it unfolds. Again she said the Phantom arm appear from Josuke proving that she seeing it for real.

"My nose! My nose!"

The bully cries in pain as Josuke approaches him.

"If you think you can say whatever the hell you want about my hair, then you've got another thing coming! You think you can get away with saying my hair looks like Sazae's?"

"Huh?! I-I never said-"

Before the bully explain himself, Josuke use his foot to slam the leader head into the sidewalk.

"I HEARD YOU SAID IT LOUD AND CLEAR, ASSHOLE!"

Miia begins to see a pattern with Josuke's outbursts, if the abuser say certain keywords to Josuke when abusing, they're in for a world of hurt. She then notice Josuke picking up the turtle and bringing it to the fountain. The thing that bothers her is that the turtle that was injured a minute ago, is now full healed like it never happened. As Josuke puts the turtle back into the water, Miia hear one of the thugs panicking.

"Wh-What the hell?"

One of them shouted, watching their leader nose fixing itself.

"The spot where he decked him is healing itself!"

The leader nose finish healing but ended up forming a permanent pig nose.

"He's all better! But his nose looks weird?"

"Huh? No way! What's wrong with me? H-Hey!"

Josuke approach them one final time with a heavy shadow covering his eyes.

"Thanks to you, I had to touch that turtle, even though I didn't want to. What are you gonna do about that, huh?!"

And with that the school thugs all ran with fear, leaving the couple behind. With them gone, Josuke calm himself down and turn to see Miia all frighten.

(DIU ~Main Theme~ Stop)

"Sorry that you had to see that again."

"It's alright, just seeing you go from gentle to enraged always catches me off guard. Let's forget the bus and just walk to school instead."

"Agreed."

(The Stardust man Appears: Start)

Just when their about to leave, the Tall Man from across the street approaches them with a short high-school student following him. Josuke faced toward him and was going to ask what he wants until.

[SPLASH!]

"AH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Josuke screamed.

He turned around to see it was just the turtle wanting to thank him. Miia took a good look at the turtle and see that that its wound was truly gone.

"Higashikata Josuke." the Tall Man spoke, catching both their attention.

"Born in 1983. Your mother's name is Smith. She was twenty-one years old and attending college in Tokyo at the time of your birth. You've lived here since the day you were born. In 1987, when you were four years old, you came down with a fever of unknown origin which had you on the verge of death for fifty days. Your father's name is…"

He hesitated for a moment as if he was going to regret saying it.

"Your father's name is Joseph Joestar. He's currently seventy-eight years old. He's the founder of Joestar Realty."

Miia heard the name Joseph Joestar in a magazine back home. She read that he's a huge real estate tycoon in the USA. And now apparently, he the father to her Darling.

"He doing fine for his age, but when I started looking into how his inheritance would be split I discovered he had a son living in Japan. He never even knew himself. The Old Fucker. He always went on and on about only having eyes for his wife, yet it turned out he had a son from an affair he had when he was Sixty-two. My name's Kujo Jotaro. Technically, you could say I'm your nephew. It's pretty bizarre."

"Nephew?" Josuke said questionably. "Oh, nice to meet you."

Jotaro looks at his watch.

"Let's walk and talk."

* * *

As Jotaro tell Josuke about the details, Miia was having a personal conversation with the short student. She was told that his name is Hirose Koichi and is in the same class as them. He isn't even afraid of her being a lamia, in fact he's actually amazed to see one up close. At this point the two became friends.

"Eventually, you'll get a third of Gramp's inheritance. I came to tell you that." Said Jotaro.

"The Joestar household has been a mess ever since the news of his affair came to light."

"Is it that bad?" Josuke said in shock.

"Yeah. My grandma, Suzi Q, is the angriest she's ever been since they got married Sixty-one years ago."

"I-I'm so Sorry!" Josuke bows apologizing. "I never meant to be such a problem!"

"Hey, Hold on what's with the apology?"

"Well, you know, it isn't good that I caused your family so much trouble. My mom used to tell me she was in love with my dad when I was born. So I accept some responsibility. Do you think you could tell my dad… I mean, Mr. Joestar, that he shouldn't worry about us? That's all."

Miia was surprised when she heard this, she knows Darling is such a kind boyfriend but not to the point that he is willing to take responsibility for his parents actions.

"Ah, it's Josuke!"

"It totally is!"

As if out of nowhere, a couple of high-school girls run up to Josuke calling out his name. Miia isn't the only one in love with him. Josuke's kindness attracts lots of girls his age. That he can make a harem easily but Josuke isn't one who would cheat on his girl. But that doesn't stop Miia from being jealous that a bunch of girl are surrounding her Darling.

"You should totally walk to school with us!" one of the girls said happily.

"Your hair is looking way cool today!"

"You're so handsome!"

"The other guys are so lame compared to you!"

At this point Miia couldn't hold it in.

"Darling…"

"Huh?"

Just when he turns to Miia, She grabs him by the neck with her tail and dragged him away from the girls.

"Hey! What's the big idea Snake-girl?" one of the girls said angrily.

"I'm sorry but Darling already taken!" Embracing Josuke in her arms.

"C-Can we do this later, I was in the middle of something." Josuke said being smothered in Miia's breasts.

The girls ignored him and continued arguing to the point that Jotaro loses patience.

"Hey, you girls have fight over his stupid hair later, I'm not done with him."

(Stardust Man Appears: Stops)

And with that Josuke's aura start radiating off of him. He got out of Miia's grip and proceeded to walk toward Jotaro.

"Why did you have to insult his hair!" Miia cried.

Miia knows that nothing makes her Darling angrier than someone making fun of his hair. Smith told her about that when she came to Morioh, and now it happening twice in the same day.

"What did you say about my hair?"

"Hey, calm down, Josuke." Jotaro trying to avoid trouble. "I wasn't trying to insult-"

Before he can finish explaining. A Phantom Arm appeared ready to punch Jotaro.

"Not again." said Miia, as she is about to witness another man being punched by Darling's Phantom arm.

[ORA]

"WHAAAT!"

Miia went bug-eyed again as she witness a Blue Phantom arm appear out of Jotaro and punched Josuke. He looked over to Miia, seeing her in shock.

"You see Star Platinum, too didn't you."

Miia face went even more shock as she see the rest of the Phantom coming out of Jotaro body revealing a Purple/Blue humanoid with with golden bits on its body.

"Miia, what you are seeing is called a Stand. It's the physical manifestation of a person's mental energy. Joseph Joestar has one, too. As well as your boyfriend if you haven't noticed. I don't know why, but Non-human can see Stands as well as Stand users."

As Jotaro was explaining Stands to her, Josuke manage to recover from the surprise punch.

"Bastard!" Josuke exclaim. "It really pisses me off when people talk shit about my hair! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Just when he said that. Josuke summon his Stand revealing a pink humanoid with metal plates all over it, with some of the plates resemble hearts.

"So that's Josuke's Stand."

[DORARA]

Cried the Stand as it flies a fury of blows towards Star Platinum blocking all its attacks. Miia stood in fright as all of it was going on.

[DORA]

The Stand punch upwards breaking Star Platinum's guard revealing an opening.

"H-He's so strong!"

"You're wide open below the chin!"

Just before the punch connects Star Platinum disappears right in front of him.

"What?!"

Josuke turn around to see Jotaro teleported behind him with his hat transforming. Everyone stood there confused wonder how he managed to get behind Josuke only to be in to be interrupted by Jotaro punching him in the face.

"DARLING!"

"JOSUKE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled Jotaro. "YOUR SCREAMS ARE PISSING ME OFF!"

The girl ended up blushing by Jotaro charisma and decide to leave. With leaves only the two Stand users, the short student, and the Lamia. Koichi was left all confused as he was unable to see then stands and Miia was left speechless. Jotaro tried to help Josuke up but he refuse the offer and apologies for his outburst. Jotaro then put his hand in his coat pocket.

"I actually had another reason I wanted to see you. It has to do with these photos."

He then pulls out a couple of photos of a creepy face made out of mist.

"There's something lurking in this town. Something dangerous is coming. When my Gramps, Joseph, tried to take a spirit photo of you, he got these instead. We're not sure why but this guy is probably a Stand user. I doubt you'll get involved in this, but I figured I should warn you. Be careful from now on."

He then picks up the photos and put it back in his coat pocket.

"Koichi, Miia, If you happen to see this guy, stay the hell away from him. The police or the exchange law won't be able to help you. Just run."

He then faced to Josuke.

"Josuke, Don't lose your temper and go after him, either. You'll get hurt like you were earlier."

"AH! The entrance ceremony!" said Koichi

Josuke quickly check his watch and see that their going to be late.

"We're late! Aww, man… What's my mom gonna do to me if I'm late on the first day?!"

Josuke quickly picks up his school bag and turn to Jotaro.

"Look, you can tell us whatever you want after school! Miia lets go, if we go this way we'll make it on time!"

"On my way, Darling!"

"Hey wait for me!" shouted Koichi trying to catch up to them.

Today has been a weird day for Miia. First she met her Darlings nephew, then she learns that Darling related to a rich man in New York, and now there are these things called Stands that only she and other Stand users can see. She feels like her story is about to become BIZARRE.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had to deal with Thanksgiving dinner with the family, had to deal with college finals, and trying to tie the two plots of the stories together smoothly. Now that I got back into writing, I will try my best to post a chapter a week. Now without further ado, I give you...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Harpy in Morioh Cho Park**

* * *

"Where did that bloody bird go?" Smith said angrily.

She has been walking down the streets looking for someone for half an hour, but isn't having any luck.

"How hard is it for her to sit still? I swear she will just disappear if no one makes eye contact with her."

"What's shaking, baby?" a voice calls out to her.

The voice came from a blond hair douche, driving a Cadillac and is stopping next to her.

"Where you headed? Come hitch a ride with me! C'mon, you don't gotta be so cold! C'mon! Cmon!"

As he was begging Smith to ride with him, the fumes coming out of the exhaust pipe builds up causing an old woman nearby to cough uncontrollably.

"You'll go wherever I want?" Smith asks.

"Sure thing! I'd go anywhere for you!"

"THEN GO TO HELL AND NEVER COME BACK!"

She then grab the douche by the hair and slammed his face on the car door, breaking his nose. Smith then leaves the douche as he cries in pain.

"Sir, are you okay?" said an old police officer riding his bike.

"Officer! G-Go arrest that crazy bitch! She just committed a crime! A crime!"

"Nah, I can't do that."

"What?!"

"That's my daughter. You know how it is. I can't arrest my daughter, and you're making problems for people. I'll let it go this once. But be careful in the future."

The office then parks his bike so he can help the old lady who inhaled too much of the exhaust.

"Ms. Murakami, are you okay? Here, let me help you with your bag."

As Smith continued searching for someone, she hears a bell and turn to see her father catching up to her.

"Oi, Smith!"

"Hi, Dad."

"Looking for someone?"

"Yes, one of my exchange students ran off again the moment I looked away."

"I'm done for the day, so I'll tag along with your search."

"Thanks, Dad."

"By the way, How's Josuke and Miia holding up? Today was their entrance ceremony, right? I hope Josuke isn't causing any mischief."

"Who knows? He can be calm one minute and enraged the next. Makes me wonder who he took after."

"Come on, Now…"

"Still… Deep down, he's a good kid. He was kind enough to take in Miia when her original host bailed. I'm not worried about him."

"Oh, that's right! Why don't we celebrate their starting high school tonight?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Back on topic. Who exactly are we looking for?"

* * *

**Morioh Cho ****High-school**

The first day of school has ended and all the students are heading home. Josuke and Miia were holding hands as they exit the building.

"That was really fun." Miia grinned happily.

"Really?" Josuke said in confusion. "I always find school pretty boring."

"Everyone so nice and wanted to hang out with me."

"Well, it's not everyday that you see a Lamia."

"And best of all." She grabs Josuke by the arm. "My Darling has a cool Stand."

During all of high-school Josuke showed Miia what Crazy Diamond can do. He demonstrated that not only that he can destroy stuff by punching, he can also fix objects to his liking. His stand can even heal deep injuries as if it didn't even happen. As they make their way to the front gate, Miia couldn't help but ask her Darling a question.

"Darling."

"Yes Miia?"

"You said that you use Crazy Diamond to protect you in tough situations, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Yesterday when those Jerks where making fun of me, you jump in front of my tail, tanking the hit. Why didn't you use your Stand to protect yourself?"

"Oh that. The thing is that I did. At the last second I tried to use Crazy Diamond's arms to soften the impact. But I misjudged your strength and ended up taking the whole thing. Your tail really pack a punch."

Miia blushed by Josuke's complement. As they reach the gate they see Koichi standing to it.

"Oi, Koichi, heading home?" ask Josuke.

"Ah, yeah." Koichi respond.

"We're in the same class."

"Yeah, what a coincidence."

"Well, see ya tomorrow."

"Ah… Hey! J-Josuke!"

"Huh?"

* * *

Koichi joins them walking home, Josuke and Koichi were having a conversation while Miia casually listen.

"So, you wanna know what that Jotaro guy has to say?"

"It's been bugging me, especially since it has to do with our town."

"You're something else. I'm not gonna go."

"How come?"

"I'm kinda curious, but when I thought about it, I decided it wasn't a good idea to get involved with a guy who has so many secrets."

"Why?"

"Well, you know… everything's fine as it is."

"Makes sense."

"I have a nice family, a peaceful home, and a beautiful girlfriend."

"Aw, Darling!" Miia chimed in hugging Josuke's arm.

Koichi smiles a bit before he felt something grabbed him by the shoulders and carried him into the air.

"KOICHI!" Josuke and Miia cried

"JOSUKE!" Koichi screamed

Soon the couple chase after the silhouette that kidnapped Koichi as if he was a rabbit.

* * *

Koichi woke up to find himself hanging off a tree branch in Morioh Cho park. He panics, trying not to fall off the branch and hit the ground.

"Oh, you're awake!" call out a voice.

Koichi looked up to see a girl with blue hair having wings and talons instead of normal limbs. Her shirt and shorts are so small that it's revealing more skin than it is covering it. She floats happily in front of Koichi, neglecting the fact that he hanging on for his life.

"Who are you…?" Koichi said struggling.

"Papi! Papi is a Harpy! Papi!"

"What? Papi Harpy Papi?"

"Harpy the Papi. No, wait. Parpy the Papi? Parhy? Parpy? Papi Pa-a-api? Papi Pa-pa-papi?"

Koichi stares in confusion as Papi is having trouble with her name.

"Anyway, where's your host family? You're not supposed to be alone."

"That's why I brought you here."

"You kidnapped me for that!?"

"Hey, what's that? Is it food?!"

Papi ignored Koichi and was distracted by a nearby ice-cream truck. Koichi lost grip and fell hard to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Papi in concern.

"...you could've helped me you know…"

"Forget that!" Papi swoop down and grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go get some food!"

As she picked Koichi up, he noticed that Papi is about the same height as him. Papi took no more than three steps before stopping and ask who he is. At this point Koichi realized that she is a literal Bird-Brain. The two sat on a bench near a fountain with ice-cream in their hands or in Papi case wings.

"I'm not allowed to go out until I memorize the Cultural Explain Hill."

"You mean the Cultural Exchange Bill." Koichi corrected

"But, It's too Difficult for me to remember. So, when the Terminator wasn't looking…"

"You mean Coordinator."

"I flew away!"

"That can't be good!"

"Don't worry, Don't worry! I've flew away a few times, but I didn't get in trouble. But they said next time I ran away, they'd have to extort me. What does that mean?"

"I think you mean they'd Deport you! You're in huge trouble!"

"Trouble…"

Upon realizing that she screwed up, her ice-cream slipped out of her wings and fell on the ground leaving Papi in distort.

"I hadn't even had a single bite yet!"

"Here have mine, I don't feel like having it anyway. (Especially what happened this morning)."

"Really!"

Without hesitation Papi starts eating the ice-cream while it still in his hand.

"Um… could you hold it yourself?"

"But I might drop it again, so just hold it for me please."

"...(It's a good thing I bought myself a cone instead of a Popsicle or else it could be really awkward.)"

"KOICHI!" A voice cried out.

Josuke and Miia had finally caught up to him and were worried sick.

"Oh good, you're alright. I worried that you might have been eaten by… that… crea… ture… "

As Josuke got closer, he noticed the Harpy eating some ice-cream in Koichi hand.

"...I-Is that the creature that kidnapped you… and here I thought Miia was desperate for a husband."

"Wait no, it isn't what you think!"

"OH, I know exactly know whats going on Koichi you cheeky bastard!"

While Koichi try to explain himself, Papi has finished eating his ice-cream. But because of the way she was eating, her face was covered with the sweet stuff.

"Aw, I'm all sticky."

"Oh!" Koichi fine this the perfect opportunity to change the subject. "let's just use the bathroom to wash… what are you doing!?"

Koichi plan seem to backfire as Papi has gone naked and jumped into the nearby fountain.

"Taking a Bird-Bath."

"Not that! Why are you naked?!"

"What? You not supposed to bathe naked?"

Both Josuke and Miia ended up laughing at the Koichi's predicament and then decided to help after they calmed down.

"Oi, Harpy!" Josuke called out.

"Papi!"

"Right Papi look, I know your new to being in a human society. But you can't be naked in public, you'll attract unwanted attention. Now get out of there while no one looking."

"Oh, Okay!"

While Josuke is helping Koichi to get Papi out of the fountain and into her clothes. Miia notice that there a crowd gathering around a tree.

"Hey Darling, you may want to see this."

"Huh?"

Once they manage to get Papi clothes on, they went to see what the commotion is about. As it turns out there is a child stuck in the tree trying to get her balloon, but ended up crying for her mother.

"This is not good."

"Don't worry! Leave it to Papi!"

"Wait Papi don't!"

[Splat]

Before Koichi could even warn her, Papi flew high up in the air only to fall flat on her face.

"You just got out of the fountain." replied Josuke. " Your wings are still wet and heavy."

"Don't worry Darling." said Miia "leave it to me! Lamia's are good at climbing trees!"

Like she said, Miia was able to climb up the tree with ease. As she tries to reach the top, a bunch a leaves keep getting in the way and ended up in her hair. When she made it to the child, she accidentally scared her instead causing her to fall. Miia tried to catch the child with her tail, but she was out of reach. Papi manage to catch the child midair but her wings are still too heavy. She closes her eyes expect the worse until.

"_CRAZY DIAMOND!"_

She opened her eyes to see Josuke's Stand carrying her safely down in his arms.

"What the hell is that!" Papi scream in utter confusion.

Koichi and the crowd just watch, wondering how Papi is just floating in midair, while she screams in terror by Josuke's stand. Once Crazy Diamond safely put them down, he disappears into thin air leaving a saved child, and a confused bird.

"Oh, Thank You! Thank You! For saving my child!" The child's Mother said shaking Papi's wing.

"But… that wasn't me… it was… a pink… ghost…"

But the mother didn't hear what Papi had to say, she was more focused on if her child was hurt. Pretty soon the crowd disbanded leaving the two monsters and students. Miia got out of the tree with leaves in her hair, and a sad look on her face.

"I… I gave my best too…"

"It's okay. I know." replied Josuke as he wipes away the leaves off Miia's hair and uniform.

Pretty soon a young officer riding a bike approach the four.

"Oh? I received a report about a child stuck in a tree but…"

"You're a bit late for that officer." Koichi spoke.

"This little bird got her down safely." Said Josuke patting Papi head.

"But… Pink… Ghost?" Papi said confused.

"Really? Thanks for your help!" the Officer looked over to both Papi and Miia. "By the way, you're non-human exchange students, right? Where are your host families?"

"I have my Darling…" Miia replied

"Oh. are you going to extort me now?" Papi said one she realized her situation.

"It's deport!" whispered Koichi. "They're going to kick you out of the country."

"Wait." Whispered Josuke chiming into the conversation. "Your saying that Papi here doesn't have a host family."

"Nope."

"Oh, this is bad."

"So." Said the Officer getting their attention. "Do you or do you not have a host family?"

"She does!" retorted Koichi. "I am her host family!"

Josuke and Miia both smiled by his acceptance of responsibility. It reminds them the day they first met.

"Alright. Then let me see your papers, please."

"(OH, CRAP!)" the group respond realizing that Koichi doesn't even have Papi's papers. They stood in shock as the Officer stares at them waiting for the papers they don't have.

"There right here." a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Smith having Papi's papers in her hand. And to their surprise Gramps is with her as well.

"Oi, Mother! Gramps!" Josuke shouted, happy to see them.

"Officer Ryohei!" The young officer Salute. "I thought you were off duty?"

"I was." Gramps respond. "I just wanted to help my daughter for a moment. Run along, I'll take it from here."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

"That was amazing!" Josuke said happily.

The group sits by the park's fountain having a nice chat about their day.

"How did you get papers for her on such short notice?"

"I already had them." Smith explained.

"What? Why?"

"I couldn't find anyone who would be willing to host a repeat runaway."

"So I was on my way to force- (Cough) I mean, to ask you to take care of her, when she ran away again. But it seems that someone had beaten you to it."

She then walked over to Koichi who was playing with Papi.

"So your Josuke new friend."

Koichi nodded "I'm guessing you're the Coordinator Papi kept running away from?"

"Yep. so you want to be Papi's host family? You know that's a lot of responsibility for someone your age."

"I know. But Papi and I seem to get along pretty well, despite our first encounter."

"Let the boy be her host." Gramps chimed in. "Josuke basically did the same thing with Miia last week if I do recall."

"Alright." Smith sigh. "Just let your family know about this and we'll see if I can make your family part of the exchange program."

"That's great but…" Koichi hesitated. "I don't think my family would accept Papi, They are not used to Non-humans like her."

Smith smiles, patting Koichi on the head. "I can work around that. I already planned for her to stay at my place. You can be her host as long as you visit her constantly."

"Wait! Does that mean?" Papi said with wonder.

"Yep. Koichi is going to be your host family."

And with that Papi smiles with pure excitement while Josuke and Miia both congratulate Koichi.

"Now that we got that settled, I'll be heading back to my office to set an appointment for the boy."

"While you do that, I'll be heading home and set up Papi's room." Said Gramps.

"I guess I will see you later." Josuke smiled

Soon Smith and Gramps when their separate ways leaving Josuke and the others to continue their walk home from school.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get back on route. As they're making their way home, Josuke giving Koichi the rundown of the rules when being a host. The monster girls were just behind them having a conversation of their own.

"You saw it as well, didn't you?" Miia asked.

"Huh?" Papi response as if she doesn't know what she was talking about.

"Back when you tried to catch the girl in midair. You were saved by Darling Stand, Crazy Diamond."

"St-and?"

"Don't tell me you forgot! I saw you landing in its arms and you ended up screaming about a Pink Ghost."

"...Nope." she said with a smile.

Just before Miia could give her what for, A group of police cars speed right pass them with sirens blaring.

"What's going on?" Koichi asked wondering.

"Maybe an accident or something?" Josuke replied. "...wanna check it out?"

"Yeah."

The group then followed the cop cars, unaware that they pass a body of a violated woman lying dead in the woods.

The group approach to a crime scene where it seems to attract a huge crowd. Koichi asked what's all the commotion. an old lady inform them that a man tried robbing the convenience store and took an employee hostage. The group realize how serious the day has become as the man came out of the store with an army knife in one hand, and the hostage in the other.

"Don't move! Drop the knife!" one the officer's order. "Let the woman go!"

"Shut up! Back up!" The man shouted.

"I-I've been rung up by her before!" said Koichi recognizing the hostage.

"He's got a crazy look in his eyes. He'll kill her if he loses it." Inform Josuke.

Both Miia and Papi just watches in horror as the man puts the knife against the hostage throat.

"All of you, back the fuck up! I'm getting in that car!" The man shouted again.

"This isn't good, Josuke! We need to back up!" Koichi said frightened.

"R-Right!"

But before Josuke could as a spectator to make room, the man calls out to Josuke.

"Hey, kid with the stupid hair! I just said I'm getting in that car! I'll kill her, idiot!"

Upon hearing those words, the rest of the group beside Papi knows the man is screwed. Josuke approach the man with anger in his eyes and an enveloping aura surrounding him. The cops and the group tried to tell him to stop, but words fall on deaf ears.

"What the hell did you just say?" Josuke asked the man

"Wh-who the fuck are you? Back off!" the man becomes defensive. "Don't you care what happens to her?!"

"Get back here, punk!" an officer shouted.

"What are you gonna do if he loses it?" another officer replied.

"Darling! Stop!" Miia cried.

"I told you guys to stay back, too! M-Motherfucker! You're really pissing me off!" the man raised his knife, ready to stab his hostage. "That's it! I'm gonna stab this bitch!"

"Oh, really?"

[DORA!]

In a split second, Josuke summoned Crazy Diamond and punch through both the man, and the hostage. The group panics and they witness Josuke punching a hole in both of them.

"H-He punched a hole through them!" Koichi said in shock.

"The Pink Ghost is back!" said Papi remembering seeing Crazy Diamond before.

"Now you remember!" Miia said angrily at Papi.

Josuke's Stand retracted its arm showing the gaping holes.

"You're pissing me off? That's my line!" Josuke said as he pulls the hostage away from the criminal.

"Huh? I-I'm not hurt?" the hostage said confused.

The group was confused as well, they could have sworn that she had a hole in her chest.

"(She's completely healed! Darling did it again!)" Miia said to herself knowing exactly what happened.

"AHHHH!" The man screamed as he saw his knife underneath his skin. "M-My army knife! It's inside my stomach! How?!"

"You should get a surgeon for that for you… in a prison hospital." Josuke responded.

The Criminal falls to the ground in pain as the police took their chance to arrest him. With the situation dealt with, Miia slithers in to hug Josuke.

"Darling!"

"Oi, Miia! Not too tight!" Josuke said being crushed by Miia's hug.

"Don't do something crazy like that again!"

During their embrace. The criminal mouth began opening up, and out came a liquid humanoid with eyes all over its body. The two stood in shock as witness it all unraveled.

"Who'da thought I'd find another Stand user here?" the Stand spoke. "I just possessed that guy so I could have a little fun robbing that store… You've got some nerve getting in my way!"

"T-That's the thing from the photo!" Miia said frightened.

The Stand jumped out of the Criminal's mouth and entered the nearby storm drain.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on you! I'll always be watching…" It said before disappearing into the drain.

"What did you say, bastard?!" Josuke yelled before being tackled by officers for interference with police business.

Miia stood there remembering what Jotaro had said about lurking in this town. Miia entered Morioh hoping her life would be a romance novel. But now her story seems to change and she feels that it would only get more Bizarre as the pages unfold.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Surreal Dream**

* * *

Church bells ring throughout the heavens as Miia approaches the altar in her wedding dress. Waiting for her at the end is Josuke as her groom, wearing a fine suit, and iconic Pompadour hairstyle. In the pews sits everybody Miia ever knew, From the Higashikata family, to all her friends and family from back home. As the ceremony began, she believes that today is the best day of her life, and that nothing is going to ruin it. The bishop told Josuke to offer Miia the wedding ring and he proceeded to do so. Miia in shear joy, closed her eyes as she doesn't want to see the ring until it's on her finger. As she opens her eyes she sees not a ring but an arrow with a weird arrowhead in her hand.

"Darling? What is this?" Miia said confused.

But Josuke didn't answer. Instead he started gagging as if something was coming out of his throat.

"Darling?! Is something wrong?! Answer me Darling?!" she began to panic.

Soon enough Josuke started throwing up blood and the Liquid Stand came out of his mouth.

"I told you I'll be watching you closely! I got your precious husband, and now your next!" The Stand yells cheekily.

Miia shut her eyes screaming as the Stand jumps at her. But when she opened her eyes again, she found herself alone and surrounded in darkness. The church, the guests, Josuke, all gone. The only thing she has is the strange arrow in her hands.

Soon two men appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Both have their face covered in silhouette, the thing she notices is that one has the word Billion on his sleeve, while the other has the word Trillion.

"You have something that belongs to us." The Trillion man spoke. "I suggest you give it back."

Miia suddenly felt a sharp pain on her hand, making her drop the arrow. Her hand was not only bleeding, it was riddled with pin size holes. The Billion man swung his arm, causing the arrow to draw towards him. Soon the men disappeared into the dark with the arrow leaving Miia with a bloody hand. She clench her fist to stop the blood but it wouldn't stop.

"Oh you poor girl." spoke a mysterious voice. "Here let me help you with that."

Sure enough the pain was gone. But when she inspected the wound, her hand was gone. She screams as the pain came back worse than before.

"There much better." the voice continued.

"You didn't make it better, you psycho!" Miia scream in anger.

As she turns towards the voice, her anger turns into fear as she sees a silhouette of a man right before her, holding her severed hand. He wraps her detached hand in bandages and starts romanticizing it. Before she could even think about running, her arm started going up in smoke. Soon her entire body starts cracking and spewing smoke as if she was about to explode.

"DARING! HELP ME!"

**[BOOM!]**

* * *

Miia woke up screaming but quickly calmed down and realized she was still in one piece.

"It was only a bad dream." She sighs.

Josuke soon burst into her room with his hair slightly a mess.

"Miia, are you alright?! I heard screaming so I came running?" Worried Josuke.

Miia told Josuke everything that happened in her dream as he sits next to her.

"I'm not sure about the whole arrow deal. But I believe that you're scared of not only that Stand, but any other user that is out there."

Miia nodded as she hugs one of the pillows in her arms. Josuke then embraced her from behind, giving her comfort.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that no one would even lay as much as a scratch on you."

"..."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll sleep with you for the rest of the night."

"...I-I would like that."

They made themselves comfortable as they sleep through the rest of the night. Miia never felt so safe with her Darling embracing her. But deep down, she still remembers the dream as if it was trying to tell her something.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. Announcement

A/N: I apologize for not uploading chapters for the past 3 weeks, after spending both Christmas and New Years with the family, I ended up catching a cold which halted my progress, and made me unable to leave my bed. I gathered myself enough strength to make this announcement to my fellow followers.

You see, while I was lying in bed waiting for my body to recover. I was reading my reviews multiple times (I was really bored). I came across the latest Guest review, talking about how my story has so much potential. but when he said don't make it a rehash, he just made me realize something. I looked through notes and storyboards for future chapters and sure enough, my story is mostly just a rehash, which is what I'm trying to avoid. So I'm going to discontinue this story and start from scratch.

I know what your thinking, "NO, another fan-fiction dead like the others". The new fan-fiction will still have what you like in this one. I'm just making it more interesting, I may be stuck in bed but I spend that time coming up with the new plot. Besides, I'm having trouble writing this fan-fiction because.

It's taking too long for me to get to the interesting parts.

I ended up having writer's block trying to avoid the rehash plot.

My first chapter is just horrible, had a hard time reading it after posting it.

It's a new year so I thought it would be a good time to remake the story.

By next week, (Once I recover from my sickness.) I will post the prologue of the remake of Monster girls in Morioh Cho called.

**(JOJO Bizarre Adventure: Daily life with Stand Users)**

In the meantime, to not make you feel like you waited 3 weeks just for an announcement. I will attach my Incomplete Rough Draft of Chapter 6, with the announcement because I worked hard on it before I got sick and I don't want it to be in my google files forever. So enjoy it while I recover and I'll see you next week.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sweet Dreams, Aqua Necklace**

**(Rough Draft)**

* * *

*RING*

"Hey, Josuke! Answer the phone!" Smith calls out from the garage.

"Yeah, Yeah. One sec."

Josuke pick up the phone while fixing his hair.

"Hello?"

"It's Jotaro."

"Oh, 'sup?"

"I didn't get a chance to finish talking to you yesterday. I need to tell you more about the guy hiding here in town."

"Oh, I wanted to talk about that, too. Mr. Jotaro, where are you right now?"

"The Morioh Grand Hotel. What happened?"

"Well…"

* * *

The two began having their back and forth conversation over the phone. Jotaro inform him about the Stand Aqua Necklace, and it user Katagiri Anjuro. Aka, Angelo. While Josuke tells about his encounter with the Stand yesterday. While this was happening, Papi watches behind him from afar peeking her head from around the corner and hides whenever Josuke turns around. She been keeping at it until Miia notice her shenanigans and decided to sneak up on her.

"What are you doing!"

Papi jumps out of the corner in shock and quickly hides just before Josuke could see her when he turned around.

"Is something wrong?" Jotaro asked over the phone.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I heard something." Josuke replied.

Papi looks at Miia with anger.

"Why you do that to Papi?" She Whispered.

"I have a better question." Miia answered annoyed "Why are you spying on my Darling?"

"Why not spy on him? Scary man has a Scary Pink Ghost call a "Stair" that punches holes into people and only Papi can see it."

Miia didn't like her calling Josuke, Scary man.

"First of all. It's called a "Stand". Second, Darling isn't scary. Yes, he tends to put holes into jerks making fun of his hair. But he's the kindest man you'll ever meet. During our first date, some jerks where making fun of me for being part snake and he beat them up. Have you ever met someone so selfless as Darling?"  
"...He still scary..."

"Why you!"

Then the two start fighting each other and making such a ruckus that Josuke had to move to another room just so he can at least hear Jotaro.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Garage**

"Where is that bloody shovel? I promise the girls I give it back, but now I can't seem to find it."

As Smith was looking for her friend borrowed shovel. A creepy man wearing the Lucky Land Milk uniform parked his bike to deliver some milk.

"Ah, here it is."

As she found her shovel, she noticed the milkman and what he was about to walk into.

"Mister milkman! Watch your step!"

But it was too late, was the man delivered the milk he stepped on some dog poop on the way back to his bike.

"You stepped in it didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." the milkman replied.

"Honestly, this gets on my nerves. Letting your dog taking a dump in front of someone else's house. I swear, I'm going to keep it and shove it down the owners pants."

"Well… I left your milk at the door. Goodbye, now.

As the man leaves, Smith notice something odd.

"Hold on… you're not the usual milkman."

"Yeah, I'm covering his shift this morning." the man smiled.

"I know I'm being picky, but it looks like the seal on this milk is broken."

"It is?"

"Yes, take a look for yourself."

She shows him the broken seal.

"Oh, I see… you're right. My apologies."

He handed her a new one.

"I'll be going now."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The moment the man got out of her sights, his face went from happy to PISSED.

"(That Fucking Bitch!)"

The man was in fact Angelo, and his Stand pops out the milk bottle with the broken seal.

"She's got a sharp eye, that's for sure. If that bitch or her dumbass kid, Josuke, drank that milk. My Stand, Aqua Necklace, could have possessed them!"

In the middle of his mini rant, he notices a man smoking a cigarette, with his dog taking a dump.

"Again? You just don't stop, do you?" the man said while tossing his cigarette butt.

Angelo was able to piece it together of what happened earlier. Soon after the dog owner feels his leash being pulled and ended up witnessing Angelo biting his pet dog face off. He then grabs the owners face and spits the dog's blood into his mouth, with his Stand in it.

"Why the fuck didn't you clean up your dog's disgusting shit? Plus, you just threw your cigarette butt on the ground! Don't act like your better than everyone else! Anyone who acts like they're above other…"

Aqua Necklace then kills the dog owner and jumps out of his mouth.

"...can choke on my Stand and die!"

His stand then jumps into a nearby faucet, and swims into the Higashikata household via water pipes.

* * *

**Back to the conversation**

"And that's basically what happened. Aqua Necklace swore to kill me and Miia for ruining his fun. I was set free from the cop, after they scorn me for interfering with a hostage situation. And I now got a harpy named Papi who is now living with me because Koichi's family wouldn't accept her."

"Is she aware of the danger?"

"Not sure. ever since she moved in, she been spying on me from a distance. This morning she got a bit to close."

"What happened?"

* * *

**Earlier that morning**

Josuke was sleeping in Miia's bed, embracing her since she was having a nightmare last night. He turned over and opened his eyes to see Papi staring too close to his face.

"AAHHHH!"

*Bird like screaming*

[DORA!]

* * *

"I've apologized and healed her black eye, but now she spying on me within further distance as if she was trying to stay out of my Stand range."

He then turned his head a bit to see Papi spying from the corner of his eye.

"You know Crazy Diamond has a range of 2 meters right?"

Papi gasps slid further than 2 meters from Josuke. Miia facepalms and slithers to her room to get dressed for school.

"Back on subject." Jotaro said getting Josuke's attention. "Was Angelo nearby? The guy from the photo."

"Nope, didn't see him. (Damn, my hair isn't setting right...)"

During their conversation, Smith got back inside with the milk and started making breakfast, as well as brewing some of her favorite coffee with the water from the tap.

"Listen. His Stand is weak, but he can control it remotely. It's the type of stand capable of possessing people. I'm heading to your place."

"Huh? Right Now?"

"Don't eat or drink anything until I get there. That includes tap water. Don't use the shower or flush the toilet, either. Got it?"

"Wait a second… I haven't told my mom about you yet. Even though she has thick skin, she'll be a mess if her feelings for Joseph Joestar resurface again. She'll be able to tell you guys are related."

"Josuke, where did these photos come from?" Smith asked holding the spirit photos. "This looks like the milkman from earlier… Do you know him?"

Josuke looked over to Smith to see Aqua Necklace in her mouth when she sipped her coffee that finished brewing. He quickly grabbed a nearby bottle and emptied it contents when he saw the Stand go down his mother's throat.

"Hey, Josuke! What's wrong?" Jotaro asked concerned.

"Dammit! It's already too late! That thing was in my Mom's coffee and got inside her mouth!"

"Hello? Josuke? Hey! Josuke!"

It was too late. Josuke already put down the phone, and slowly approaches his mother with an empty bottle in hand.

"Josuke, would you like some coffee, too?" Smith asked

"Yeah, sounds good. Could you put in the milk and sugar for me?"

"Milk and sugar, huh?"

[DORA!]

While Smith was facing away, Josuke summoned Crazy Diamond to punch her through her stomach, and smashing the bottle in its hand. Then restores her stomach and the bottle when the Stand withdraw his arm. She stood there dazed until the toaster dinged, making her regain her senses.

"Huh… Josuke? You said milk and sugar, right?"

"Yeah."

As Josuke picked up the phone again. He Noticed Papi standing there all bug-eyed as she witnessed the whole thing. She immediately ran to her room scared and slammed the door.

"Hello? Mr. Jotaro? I caught his Stand, and I think I scarred Papi for life."

"What?"

"What should I do with it?"

"(This guy…) Be careful. Angelo is probably staking your house. Don't take your eyes off his Stand. I'll be right there."

Josuke hung up the phone, and took a good look at Aqua Necklace now trapped in the bottle.

"You cause me so much trouble." Josuke said mildly angry. "Now Papi is scarred and won't trust me because of you."

* * *

**Miia's bedroom**

"Honestly, Papi is just overreacting" Miia said to herself.

She is using the fixed mirror on her wall, to make sure she's dressed nicely for school with her school uniform that Josuke custom made for her.

"Yes, I got scared of Darling's Stand when it appeared for the first time. But I got use to it when he gave me a proper introduction to Crazy Diamond during our first day of school. He even used it to pick a flower that was hanging off the side of the building, it was so romantic."

Before she could continue ranting about Papi being a scary bird. A mysterious, feminine voice, calls out to Miia, giving her a fright.

"Miia… Miia… Gramps is in danger Miia." the voice whispered.

"Huh… who said that?!" Miia ask surprised.

She looked around her room to find no one there. But when she looked back to the mirror, a dark silhouette of herself appeared in the reflection.

"OH MY G…" *SLAM* "OW!"

Miia jumped up in fright, slamming her head on the ceiling.

"You okay?" the shadow asked.

"No." Miia respond, rubbing her head. "Who, or at least what are you?"

"You don't remember? You obtain me when you where a child and you happen to come across… Her"

The shadow shapeshifted in a silhouette of an old woman with two right hands, holding an ancient looking arrow, and laughing maniacally, then shapeshifted back. Miia tried to remember her past, but ended up drawing a blank.

"Why are you showing up now?"

"Because your Darling's grandfather is in danger."

"What do you mean in danger?"

Just when she asked that, a small statue of Aqua Necklace appeared on her desk in a puff of cartoonish red smoke.

"Wait, is that?"

"The Stand that showed up yesterday, yes. It name is Aqua necklace and it tried to possess Smith, but Josuke manage to capture it in a bottle."

Then another puff of smoke envelop the statue, now it inside a bottle once the smoke dissipated.

"Wait, how can grandpa be in danger if it already captured?"


	7. Remake is now out

The Monster Girls in Morioh Cho remake is now out. Just click my username to be directed to the profile, you will see just two stories. Just fine the one called.

"JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Daily life with Stand user"

If you manage to find it through other means that good too.

Enjoy the remake.


End file.
